TiC has heretofore been known as a high-temperature material having excellent anti-spalling properties, since it has a high melting point and a high density, shows a small coefficient of thermal expansion and suffers no decrease in heat conductivity at high temperatures. Since TiC is a difficult-to-sinter-material, however, a densely sintered body is only obtained as cermet through the addition of metals such as Co, Ni, etc.